


Alguien más

by VanfenyWolfein



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Resubiendo fics viejos porque YOLO
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanfenyWolfein/pseuds/VanfenyWolfein
Summary: Yo ya sabía que había alguien más en tu corazón, que otra persona era dueña de tus besos y caricias. Sí, mi querido Mamoru, yo era consciente de todo ello aunque no te dieras cuenta. No era tan tonto como tú pensabas.





	

**Alguien más**

_Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

Hace tan sólo unos meses que lo nuestro empezó y no puedo creer que nuestro amor esté agotándose. Desde hace ya varios días que te había notado frío y ausente; viendo como poco a poco te alejabas de mi sin saber la razón. Al inicio pensaba que tal vez me había más paranoico e inseguro que de costumbre. Pero pronto comprendí que no era así. En verdad te estaba perdiendo.

No había un día que en no tratara de convencerme a mí mismo de que todo era un simple sueño y que cuando despertase las cosas seguirían igual. Que tú te mostrarías tan lindo y amoroso como al inicio de nuestra relación. Sí, sé que fui demasiado ingenuo al hacer algo así; pero me negaba a aceptar mi cruda realidad.

—Mamoru, tenemos que hablar —te dije un día mientras almorzábamos en la escuela. No me respondiste, estabas demasiado ocupado con tu teléfono celular—. Cariño, ¿podríamos hablar? —pregunté y de nuevo no obtuve alguna respuesta. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin me respondiste.

—Sí, claro. Mañana hablamos, ahora no tengo tiempo —hablaste sin dejar de ver la pantalla de tu móvil.

Así pasaron los días, siempre que te decía esas palabras rehuías de mí. No entendía por qué lo hacías ni tampoco comprendía por qué yo seguía insistiendo. Y lo peor de todo era que tu rechazo hacía que yo te buscara más y más; en lugar de alejarme. Cada día que pasaba era una tortura para mí, me era difícil tenerte tan cerca de mí y a la vez sentirte tan lejos. Quizá era una de esas cosas que se hacen por amor. Tal pareciera que entre más nos rechazan, más insistimos en estar con esa persona.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que yo tuviera el valor de decirte todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Mi temor de que tú ya no me amaras y pensaras en terminar conmigo. Mis celos al verte hablar con otros chicos, especialmente con Ichirouta Kazemaru con quien habías entrañado una amistad tan fuerte y con quien incluso pasabas más tiempo que conmigo. A pesar de que yo te insté a que te sinceraras conmigo, tú negaste todo. Me dijiste que me amabas como a ninguno y que era conmigo con quien querías pasar el resto de tu vida.

Y claro, yo estando tan enamorado de ti, creí todas y cada una de tus palabras. ¡Qué estúpido fui!

¿Acaso te era tan difícil admitir que desde hace mucho tiempo habías dejado de amarme? ¿Qué ahora había alguien más en tu vida? Porque, amor mío, no supiste disimular. Yo ya sabía que había alguien más en tu corazón, que otra persona era dueña de tus besos y caricias. Sí, mi querido Mamoru, yo era consciente de todo ello aunque no te dieras cuenta. No era tan tonto como tú pensabas.

 

*****

 

El dolor que siento no tiene comparación; verte besándolo a él, a Kazemaru, ha roto mi corazón en mil pedazos. Nada ni nadie podrá sanar mis heridas, al igual que nadie podrá reemplazar el lugar que tú ocupas en mi corazón; porque sí a pesar de todo aun te amo y sé que aunque me duela, debo dejarte ir. Tú ya no eres feliz a mi lado. He hablado con mi hermana, Hitomiko, y he aceptado su propuesta de irme a estudiar al extranjero. No soportaría verte a diario con tu nuevo amor, sabiendo que yo todavía te amo.

Ahora estoy frente a tu casa con un sobre entre mis manos; dudando entre tocar el timbre y esperar a que tu abras para entregártelo o simplemente dejarlo frente a tu puerta. Pero soy tan patético, tan cobarde que opto por mi segunda opción; apenas dejo el sobre me echo a correr hasta la esquina de la calle donde está esperando mi hermana para irnos al aeropuerto.

 

*****

 

_Amor mío:_

_Sólo te escribo esta carta para despedirme de ti; a partir de este día jamás volverás a verme. Tal vez te sorprenda un poco mi repentino adiós, pero es lo mejor para ambos. Jamás olvidaré todos los momentos que compartimos juntos y mucho menos el día que te vi por vez primera, enamorándome al instante de ti._

_Pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que todo comienzo tiene un final y este es el nuestro. Más no me preocupa que te entristezca mi partida, pues sé muy bien que ahora amas a otra persona. No me queda más que desearte que seas muy feliz con Kazemaru. Se nota que es un buen chico y que incluso te ama más que yo._

_Es el tipo de chico que te mereces, tan seguro de sí mismo sin una pizca de inseguridad como yo. Espero que sean muy felices juntos y que jamás dejen de amarse. No sabes cuánto daría por poder regresar el tiempo y enmendar mis errores;  pero sé que no hay vuelta atrás por más que yo quiera seguir contigo, ya nada tiene remedio._

_No puedo obligarte a seguirme amando._

_Te agradezco por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, por brindarme un amor que tal vez no merecía. No sé exactamente en qué te he fallado, pero de corazón deseo que él no te desilusione como yo lo hice. Yo nunca te olvidaré por más que pasen los años y conozca a otras personas; nunca lo haré porque fue gracias a ti que yo supe lo que era amar y ser amado._

_¡Te amo y te amaré por siempre!_

_Con amor,_

_Hiroto._


End file.
